


【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（一）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Summary: 在那天晚上在酒吧里遇到一个沙褐色头发的男人前，小天狼星从来不会做完爱后再多在一夜情对象家里停留——事实上他意识到自己也的确该严格遵守这项规定——然而法律执行司的卢平副司长不这么认为。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101
Kudos: 13





	【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（一）

Chapter1-Part1

小天狼星承认从霍格沃茨毕业之后自己的生活就有些过分懒散放纵，也承认近期泡在充斥着烟味和火焰威士忌香气酒吧里的时间比普通人稍微长了那么一点点——但是像今天这样直勾勾地盯着一个长相英俊身材火辣的高个子男人并盘算着要风流一夜的情况确实是罕见的——他发誓，偶尔而已。

小天狼星注视着他的“猎物”缓慢地走向吧台——他沙褐色的头发富有光泽，垂落在额头上的弧度恰到好处。有着高大挺拔的身躯和修长的双腿，这很难不令人遐想他厚重的衣物下坚硬紧实的肌肉。手指苍白而骨节分明，轻轻敲打着盛有绿色马提尼的玻璃酒杯。长相五官在瘦削的状态下被明显地雕刻出来，属于很吸引人的类型——噢，他很性感也很年轻，这是当然的。

“你不觉得人很少吗？”

詹姆斯用手指咔哒咔哒敲着金属表带的声音稍微把他的目光拉回来一点，戴着眼镜的男人放下了他的酒瓶，小天狼星注意到他甚至没有喝掉其中的三分之一。

“你的意思是你也要走了？”小天狼星心不在焉地回道。

“快十一点了。”

“对于詹姆来说这不算很晚吧。”

“然而事实上的确已经很晚了。”詹姆斯坚持，他甚至已经把酒瓶的盖子虚虚扣上——仿佛在暗示着自己从来没有碰过它一样。

“噢……这是莉莉的标准。我才刚搬家呢你该死的就不能多留下来一会吗兄弟。”小天狼星装模作样地难受咕哝着，深灰色的目光又悄悄飘回吧台处修长的双腿和苍白有力的双手——那一瞬间他却并不想和詹姆斯分享这个他从三个小时前进入酒吧就一直在偷看着的，有着柔顺沙褐色头发巫师——于是他在简短地环顾四周后编造了一个拙劣的谎言，“刚刚一个好漂亮的黑头发女孩在向我们打招呼呢。”

“恐怕不行，你要知道对于一个已婚有孩子的人来讲他是不能和天天在泡酒吧里猎艳约炮的‘狐朋狗友’鬼混到超过十二点的。”詹姆斯用衬衫布料擦着眼镜上的雾气，瞳孔里闪烁着疲倦的颜色，皱着眉开始整理着装，“除非他想气死他怀着孕的老婆。”

“哎行吧行吧，”小天狼星拉开手用力拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀和后背，夸张地扬起眉毛，“放你走吧我们的‘二十四孝好丈夫’小詹米，让我这个坏男孩自己待会。”

“顺便，你夜不归宿我也不会管你的。”

詹姆斯在门口的霓虹灯光下留下一句话，然后带上酒吧的门离开了。

“闭嘴吧詹姆，谁说我又要……？”

被说中心事的小天狼星凝视着男人坐在吧台高椅子上的细小动作，他感觉自己的耳朵开始发烫了——这种感觉很不好受。虽然25岁，长相上佳的单身男人曾与在酒吧里遇见的几个巫师和女巫共度过美好的夜晚并没什么大不了的，但是这种频率并不高的事情从自己的朋友这种语气的嘴里讲出来就像是他的家常便饭一样——偶尔而已，小天狼星不断在心里强调，真的只是偶尔而已。

小天狼星轻微检查了一下自己的头发和衣着——他从来没有意识到他只需要凭着自己的脸，缓慢地站起身向吧台处沙褐色头发的背影走去——他要去完成今天的“偶尔”。

Chapter1-Part2

“帮我开——开两瓶火焰威士忌，”小天狼星在褐发男人右边的高脚椅子坐下，支起下巴摆了一个微妙的角度，朝左边的方向意味深长地看去——他黑色的卷发优雅地遮盖住一定的脸部轮廓，闪烁着的蓝白霓虹灯阴影下，眉眼充足地展现了英俊，“请别告诉我你已经喝太多了。”

“我绝对不会的——看在你这么好看的份上，”褐发巫师短暂地惊讶后，缓慢地说——这次近距离的观赏没有让任何一个人失望，小天狼星得意地在他琥珀色的眼睛里看出了惊艳，“谢谢你的酒。”他的声音沙哑而富有磁性。

“我想你还有很多时间来夸赞我，”小天狼星看着自己漂亮的“猎物”深邃的眼窝弯曲，带上笑意，由衷地说，“顺便谢谢你深夜一个人超级性感地出现在这里？”

“说得对，这并不算很晚。”

“我是否可以理解为你的后半夜是没有安排的？”

“本来是没有的。”

小天狼星大胆地朝他眨着眼睛笑，把手放在男人的长裤上，后者则对一切微妙的抚摸甚至是向内的游走都安然接受——黑发英俊巫师并不意外地意识到，自己将吃定了眼前这个朝他暧昧笑着的高大男人——实际上他知道自己总会成功，如果有一张小天狼星·布莱克一样的脸了话，这并不难理解。

“我想我必须得为即将要霸占你接下来的好几个小时道歉。”

“是的——”褐发巫师向下握住小天狼星的手，后者犹豫了一下，冰凉的指尖最终还是没有挣开温热的手心，“你家还是我家？”

“酒吧后街？”

“不，不是我的风格——实际上我想我的职业不会允许我与一个漂亮男孩在小黑巷子里度过一个美好的夜晚的。”

“我家里有其他人。”

“好吧，我家挺近的。”他看上去有些困惑，慢悠悠地，用拖长的低沉语调说出了小天狼星三个小时的盼望，让空气在那一瞬间变得燥热异常，“你愿意幻影显形吗？”

“当然。”

Chapter1-Part3

小天狼星从幻影显形的眩晕中落到了身后的男人怀里，躯体相撞的那一刻，气氛变得火热而紧张——修长有力的手臂缠绕着他的肩膀和腰，后背隔着层层衣物感受着紧实的肌肉，对方抬起下颚紧，贴着他的头发，温热的呼吸急促地在上方喷洒，手指在黑暗中顺着皮夹克光滑的带子拉开啦链，爱抚着发热的皮肤——描绘他腹部肌肉的轮廓，力度微妙地揉搓过乳首，缓慢暧昧地向下游走，咔哒一声令皮带掉在地上，隔着最后一层布料在硬起的柱身上节奏缓慢地撸动。

他们互相绊着对方的脚踉跄地走，牵引的力度大得几乎要把他抱起来，最后褐发巫师在小天狼星理智彻底被欲望征服的瞬间被后者压倒在卧室的床上。

“我有点好奇，是什么样的职业能让你拒绝和我在巷子里做爱的提议？”

“我想我们不是要讨论我的职业情况对吗？”

小天狼星几乎是迫不及待地跨坐在褐发巫师身上——现在应该叫莱姆斯了——他在后者的大衣上侧口袋里摸到了一块金属名牌。

他刻意地隔着衣物磨蹭着硬挺的炙热，身下的人顺从地躺下，喘着粗气，左手停留在他的分身顶端，顺着渗出的透明液体爱抚，右手却富有攻击性地攀上臀部用力揉搓，并坏心眼地将整个人向下按压。

“噢——当然，”小天狼星惊呼一声，呼吸再次加重了——因为莱姆斯温热的大手顺着他大腿轻易地把他下半身的衣物褪了个干净，他光裸的昂扬和臀肉所感受到的惊人尺寸令他又害怕又兴奋，“你现在和在酒吧里绅士的样子差太多了——我开始期待你还有多少惊喜要给我了。”

“等着吧，先生。”

莱姆斯猛地坐起身，叼住小天狼星的喉结在周围轻轻舔吻噬咬，手臂环绕着腰臀交接的位置。手指按压臀瓣的力度几乎已经可以让小天狼星感到疼痛，他在黑暗中手忙脚乱地抽来魔杖，在臀边匆忙地施了两三个润滑咒后戳到甬道的入口，向柔软的内壁按揉。

“我必须多弄几次，我不想让你疼。”

“我想你的确是个绅士。”

小天狼星顺从地弓起身子，以便莱姆斯温热湿润的舌尖在自己的脖颈和肩膀处顺着黑色文身的轮廓描摹啃咬，留下一串串旖旎红痕。莱姆斯的手指毫不客气地借着力向内挤去，轻易地找到腺体，从中心一圈一圈向外按压。开拓的动作让多余的润滑液顺着手指滑下落到褐发巫师还未褪下的衣物上，小天狼星瞬间被剧烈的快感刺激得软了腿，颤抖地把脑袋埋进莱姆斯的肩窝，攥着肩膀上衬衫布料的指节发白，嘴里咕哝着的低喘随着每一个微小的动作，逐渐成为放肆的呻吟。

“呃啊-啊噢别停……”

“噢-啊啊啊-嗯是那，用力-噢继续……”

他滑下一只手攀上自己顶端因兴奋不断渗出前液的分身，艰难地配合着莱姆斯手指在他身体里磨蹭的节奏，垂直移动酥麻的腰肢同时向前顶弄。他甚至能用手掌感受到皮下血管在汹涌的快感下抽搐与跳动。莱姆斯毫无预兆地再次探入一根手指，卷曲的动作令他仰起身子大叫着慢点，爽得眼球上翻，差点颤抖着身子射出来——但临近高潮的空虚感很快令他再次压低身体，急喘着要求更多。

“啊-啊-啊再粗暴点，这才到哪呢——戈德里克啊怎么会有人在床上都这么绅士……唔——”

“啊……啊呃，唔——该死……噢-噢操，操……再用力点……”

小天狼星不会意识到，那些从他口中呼出的热气，急促的呼吸和呜咽着的命令在距离莱姆斯耳廓几寸的地方具有如何强大的诱惑力。莱姆斯腾出一只手，解开压迫自己的裤链——这造成只有两根手指作为完全沦陷进情欲里的黑发巫师全身重力支点。让小天狼星只能在温热的挤压下战栗着，发出急促呻吟，扭动酸软的身体本能地迎合快感。莱姆斯掐紧托举的手，丰满的臀肉从指缝间溢出，脱离布料压抑的分身瞬间弹压到还在向下顺流润滑液的甬道入口。

“呃-呃梅林，啊-啊……进来-你再不进来我他妈下床打死你……进来吧，求你了——”

小天狼星的臀部向下压，呜咽着恳求。莱姆斯咬住他发红的耳尖亲吻，两根手指顺着透亮的润滑液，缓慢地带出湿热的穴道。

“遵命，亲爱的格兰芬多的男孩。”

紧捏着臀肉托举的手干脆直接放开，小天狼星尖叫一声后在重力的作用下坐到莱姆斯腿上，粗大的分身和跳动的血管挤开深红色的层层褶皱，顺溜快速地一捅到底，光滑的顶端磨蹭敏感点的力度令一直在下腹堆积着的快感一瞬间爆裂，席卷全身——小天狼星全身的肌肉无意识地猛烈抽搐，精液射到了莱姆斯腹部，酥软感从尾椎骨开始，沿着脊椎扩散至四肢。

“混蛋……”

小天狼星咒骂，在莱姆斯肩膀上用力咬了一口。他把额汗全部蹭到莱姆斯颈窝里，双手无力地顺着手臂的青筋滑下，透过被自己精液浸湿的衬衫摸到分明的腹肌，然后挑开碍事的扣子。

琥珀色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，莱姆斯嘴角勾起恶劣的弧度。他的手从膝盖向上，滑过紧绷的大腿，在白皙的皮肤上留下的几道红痕——润滑液还亮晶晶附和在上面。他发狠地揉揉圆润的臀瓣——这个英俊的黑发巫师可能有着全世界手感最好最性感的屁股——总有一天，总有一天要让他趴在自己腿上撅高翘臀，然后被欺负到连连求饶。

“这个姿势我可动不了，宝贝。”莱姆斯仰身，手臂离开小天狼星的腰腿向后撑。

小天狼星白了他一眼，撑着莱姆斯的大腿开始垂直移动。汗湿的黑发紧紧贴着他瘦削的脸颊，男人涨大的昂扬在他的动作下亲吻，爱抚着敏感的腺体，每一次当阴茎顶端狠狠蹭过凹陷处，带来的刺激感令他不自觉地呻吟着慢下动作时，小天狼星都在懊悔自己怎么就选了骑乘式——凭什么我又要挨操又要动，凭什么！

好在莱姆斯不属于会为难人的类型，至少可以说不会太过分——满足地欣赏完漂亮的黑发巫师在他腿上沙哑地呻吟，敏感的内壁紧紧贴着包裹着他的欲望的性感场景后，他注意到了深灰色的眼睛里恳求的情绪。于是他坐直身子，不轻不重地捏住小天狼星正在扭动的腰，手指缓慢地摩挲着腰窝。

“需要帮忙吗？”莱姆斯低下头，微微侧过脸，往小天狼星耳边呼了一口热气。

“请吧。”

小天狼星虚弱地说——他在心底祈祷着莱姆斯能快点执行他的话——因为有好几句连他自己都觉得羞耻的恳求已经压在喉咙口，就要像自己分身顶端的前液一样流出来了。

“亲我。”

小天狼星犹豫了——但片刻后便把自己约炮的所有原则忘了个干净，凑上莱姆斯送过来的双唇——莱姆斯热切地回应着他，湿润的舌尖扫过对方柔软的嘴唇和口腔内壁，慷慨交换着津液和气息。

小天狼星彻底放开嘴唇，与自己盯了三个小时的“猎物”狂热纠缠在一起，后来舔舐逐渐变成了暴躁的啃咬与掠夺。小天狼星把前几十分钟内受到的所有欺负都报复在这个深切的吻里，直到他感受到莱姆斯握紧他的腰开始运动，而发出断断续续的呻吟。

莱姆斯苍白有力的修长手指扣紧他的腰的那一刻，小天狼星就彻底放松了身体。他完完全全地把自己交给了这个能给他后半夜无限愉悦的男人，无意识往莱姆斯的方向紧靠，直到他们俩从分身到嘴唇，每一寸皮肤都紧紧相贴。任凭快感征服他，被身下的褐发巫师轻而易举地夺走性爱主动权。任凭他叼住自己的唇，再三打破原则。任凭身体被摆弄着接受剧烈的抽插，接受被狠狠蹭过敏感点，接受酸软甚至是疼痛。

莱姆斯逐渐加快的速度狠狠撞击在最深处，带来的眩晕感令他知道自己彻底成了这场性爱的俘虏，从猎人变成饿狼爪下的美餐——而令他不得不臣服的不只有莱姆斯高超的技巧，还有自己身体向快感求饶的本能。

“继续，继续，我喜欢这样，呃啊——你太棒了。”

“用力，我快到了，快到了亲爱的，再快点，求你把我操到走不动路吧，啊-啊-啊——”

“操死我……噢操死我吧求你了啊啊啊啊——天啊怎么样都好……拜托不要停——”

莱姆斯的每一个动作都令他发疯——从亲吻爱抚乳头，到下腹的撸动，再到后穴腔壁上被不断磨蹭直至充血的腺体，和几乎要贯穿他全身的充实感，颤抖着的小天狼星根本无法意识到自己的呻吟和断续的话语——他所能做的只有粗喘和颤动，毫无防备地接受被推上第二次，甚至是第三次甜蜜舒适的高潮。

当源自身体深处的熟悉快感蔓延到全身，他趴在莱姆斯肩头的呜咽变成大喊，白光在眼前一层一层重叠，精液顺着柱身，打湿了耻毛再流到莱姆斯的腹部。

莱姆斯的肌肉也在剧烈地抽动，小天狼星可以感受到他胸腔起伏的幅度逐渐变大，掐着自己腰肢的手指在白皙的皮肤上留下几道红痕，几乎是同一时间咆哮着拔出来，射在了小天狼星的屁股上。

“你他妈真的厉害。”小天狼星虚脱地从莱姆斯湿软的阴茎上滑下来，由衷感叹道。

他允许褐发巫师给他一个黏糊糊的亲吻，一个拥抱。刚刚那场酣畅淋漓的美好性爱留下余温，迫使号称“不管多晚从来不和炮友过夜”的大脚板先生顺从地钻进宽大温暖的怀抱里，闭上双眼，呼吸愈发平和安定——反正这个值得他目不转睛盯梢三个小时的帅气男人从一开始就是来打破所有约炮原则界限的，不是吗？

Chapter1-Part4

小天狼星没有在炮友家过夜第二天醒来的经历——但这并不代表他喜欢这种感觉——身边高大巫师凌乱的头发，从颈部到肩膀遍布的粉红色暧昧痕迹，地上摊乱着皱巴巴的衣物，一切都在大张旗鼓地提醒小天狼星昨天晚上这里发生了一场掠夺，以及饿狼醒来之前离开。

他轻手轻脚地整理好衣物，摸下床并捋平昨夜在皮夹克上制造的皱褶，遮盖住自己身上的吻痕，然后熟练地化成一只巨大的黑犬，叼起滚到床底下的魔杖——小天狼星敢发誓他是忘了，否则就算是换那个就怕出不了大事的掠夺者，15岁的大脚板，也不会有胆子在陌生人眼皮底下随意变身。显然即使是偶尔一次的不小心，也是要付出代价的，或者说他是在为自己没有恪守原则而付出代价——当小天狼星以阿尼玛格斯形态转过来，在黑白的视相里，看到莱姆斯咕哝着从床上坐起来时——即便是上千个懊悔的心脏要跳出胸腔，他唯一能做的也只有放下牙间卡住的魔杖，思考着这种情况下一只真正的狗会怎么做。然后他靠近，用狗耳朵轻轻蹭男人伸出的手。

莱姆斯低下头，笑得很奇怪——那其实就是逗宠物的笑，但又有哪里不太对劲——他带着薄茧的大手缓慢地揉搓着黑犬耳后的细毛。大脚板呜咽一声，靠得更近，用脖子上的皮毛顶顶莱姆斯的小腿。后者则配合地蹲下来，让苍白有力的手一遍一遍抚摸过大狗光滑的皮毛，甚至嘬起嘴，发出啧啧的声音——那他妈是主人唤狗的方式——我他妈一定要打死他，再帅活再好也给我死。

小天狼星不断在心底暗示被发现的严重后果，强忍住立即变回人形，对着面前的人来两个抡圆了的巴掌的冲动。用轻咬大衣衣角这样极其温和的方式轻微表达自己的不满后，顺从听话地，甚至是摇着尾巴跟上莱姆斯的步伐。

褐发巫师在厨房里倒腾一阵，慢悠悠地端出满满一马克杯的热巧克力，几片烤好的土司和培根，再次用唤狗的方式召他过来——谢天谢地他没有直接拿生肉出来。但小天狼星的庆幸很快消失了——莱姆斯翘着二郎腿一边悠闲地看报纸一边把培根撕碎放在手上供他舔食。

他很愿意在人形的形态舔莱姆斯的手指，事实上他也挺遗憾昨天晚上没有机会含住修长苍白的手指，顺着模拟插入的动作吮吸——但这并不代表着他以大脚板的形态，被当成一只宠物狗逗弄喂食时不会觉得又羞耻又气愤——不能被发现和不想被当成狗对待的矛盾令他愤怒，令他在舔干净手指间遗留的的油脂时坏心眼地噬咬。

“坏狗狗。”

莱姆斯咕哝一声，但他倒也不气恼。只是把手抽回来，把口水反复擦在黑狗的颈部的皮毛上——这感觉就像把脏污擦到小天狼星引以为傲的黑色卷发上，令他凶狠地低吼一声，跳了起来。

“好好好，我道歉。”莱姆斯擦干净手，安抚地搔搔炸毛大黑狗的耳朵，轻松的神情在低头瞟到右手手腕上刻意复古设计的手表时消失了，“噢操，他妈的。”

他放下喝空的马克杯，快速地挥舞魔杖把剩余一部分完整的食物收拾起来。然后在小天狼星的注视下，回到房间对着镜子把莫名熟悉的着装收拾得体，再打了一个完美的温莎结领带，把刚刚看报纸时架上去的细丝边蠢眼镜从鼻梁上撂了下来，随意塞进口袋里——他现在的样子有点太死板僵硬了，比起富有细小花纹图案的藏青色斗篷，小天狼星还是觉得昨天晚上被自己亲手扒下来的黑色大衣更性感一点。

“我上班去了，等我回来噢。”

褐发巫师叼着一块面包，在门口含糊不清地向屋内蜷缩在沙发上的庞大黑犬道别，手指熟练地咔咔在门上比划按动一阵，几乎是以踏着风的速度迈着长腿跑出去了。


End file.
